


Adjusting

by Fandomnerdiness (joshifine7)



Series: A Little Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Carrying, Daddy!Cas, Daddy!Gabe, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Play-pen, Wetting, baby!dean - Freeform, bottles, potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshifine7/pseuds/Fandomnerdiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans having some trouble getting into his Little headspace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> So, I'm thinking that Sam ages to about 4/5 years old, while Dean becomes somewhere between 1/2.  
> Castiel is Dean's Daddy, and Gabriel is Sam's. They all live together in one play when they aren't away hunting.

The Winchester's and their Angels had decided to come up and spend some time up at their cabin. They had all reached a decision that some Little time was needed as they had not had much time to indulge recently, and all felt it was better to make time rather than be forced to take it due to the boys becoming overly exhausted. 

Mostly, the boys fell into their headspaces due to need, but the last few times Sam and Dean had decided to try entering into being Little by choice rather than being pushed by their Daddies. Which is how Dean found himself sat on the nursery floor in just his boxers and struggling against a determined Castiel who was trying to get him dressed. 

"Come on Dean. You know it's better to be safe than sorry."

"No. I don't need it." Dean crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Castiel sat back on his heels and regarded the stubborn hunter before him. "I think that both you and I know that you do." 

Dean gulped and chanced a quick glance at the diaper that was still folded up and sitting innocently on top of the pile of clothes on the floor next to Cas. "No."

Castiel sighed. There really was no point in fighting this hard when Dean wasn't fully in his headspace. He didn’t want to make the boy miserable after all. "Fine. But you will come and get me if you need to go potty. Ok Dean?"

Dean figured that this was probably the best he was going to get. Besides, he could probably manage to sneak off and go to the bathroom on his own. He nodded. "Ok Cas."

"Pardon?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok Daddy."

"Ok." 

And with that Cas proceeded to go and find some little boy style underwear from a little used box in the back of the wardrobe and came back over to his boy. He helped Dean to stand, then stripped him of his boxers then knelt back down on the floor to shake out the underwear and hold them out in front of Dean.

"Step in please." He helped Dean to guide his feet through the holes and then guided them up Dean's legs and tugged them to rest in place on Dean's hips, all the while ignoring the blush gracing the boy's cheeks. He then repeated the actions with a soft pair of shorts, then stood to help guide a pale blue t-shirt with a cartoon car on the front of it over Dean's head and arms.

Once that was in place, Castiel found he couldn’t resist and placed a gentle kiss on his baby's forehead. The blush grew in intensity. Chuckling Castiel gathered Dean into his arms, settled him on his hip and started to head for the door saying "Come on then. Let's go downstairs and see what Uncle Gabe and your brother are up to."

Dean looped his arms around Castiel's neck lightly and tried not to look down as they descended down the stairs. He knew that he was safe in his Daddy's arms, but still - he didn't really need to see that. He looked about again when they safely reached the downstairs hallway. 

Uncle Gabe was on the couch reading a book, while Sammy was sprawled on his stomach in front of him on the carpet using crayons to colour on some blank paper. Dean was expecting to be placed down next to his brother, which is why he was shocked when they kept travelling past the two other members of the household and he was lowered down onto a brightly covered mat that had alphabet blocks decorating it. As his Daddy's arms released him, he got a better look at where he was sitting and then sprang to his feet trying to climb back up into them. He was in a playpen! Mesh walls reached to his waist as he leaned against them, stretching out to Cas. 

"No!" Dean's exclamation drew the attention of Sammy and Gabriel. "No! I'm not staying in here. Get me out!"

"Come on sweetheart. Calm down" Castiel soothed as he reached back to Dean. He started to stroke the boy's hair, but made no move to try and lift him out, despite the hands that were grabbing at his shirt. "Its just so you can adjust a little bit. I'll be right over by Uncle Gabe. Calm down sweet boy."

"Please Daddy! Please. I want out!" Dean pleaded, his speech regressing slightly in his distress. 

"No sweetheart. You need to stay. Just for a little while." With that, Castiel moved back out of reach of Dean's arms and gave Dean a reassuring smile before slowly walking out of the room. 

Gabriel and Sam continued to watch as Dean tried to climb out of the playpen. Each time Dean's leg came close to the top though, it banged into an invisible barrier, stopping him from getting out.

"No dice baby boy" Gabriel's voice came over from where he was still observing from the sofa. "We mojo'd it I'm afraid. You only get out of there if me or your Daddy lift you out."

"Please Uncle Gabe. I don't need to be in here."

"Sorry baby, your Daddy's right. It'll do you good to stay in there for a little bit". And with that Gabriel turned back to his book. 

Realising that he wasn't going to get his way Dean backed away from the wall of the playpen and plopped himself down onto the mat. He leaned back on the mesh behind him, crossed his arms and scowled at the room at large. He saw Sammy watching him and he scowled over at him too. Sam shrugged and then returned his attention to colouring. 

Spotting movement behind Sam, Dean lifted his eyes to see his Daddy coming back into the room with a bunch of stuff in his arms. Castiel approached the playpen and observed his stubborn son sulking on the floor. "Oh Dean. It's not so bad baby."

"I want to play with Sammy."

"And you will. Later. Now look, Daddy has some toys for you." Castiel started lowering toys down onto the mat of the playpen. A couple of pop up button toys, some stacking rings, a ball and two teddies. Dean regarded them apathetically. "And here's your paci sweetheart." Castiel said as he slipped the teat past Dean's unresisting lips. With that he gave the top of Dean's head one last stroke before he moved away to join his brother on the sofa and began chatting to Sammy, asking him about what he was drawing.

Dean listened to Sam start to chatter away excitedly and he unthinkingly began to suck on the pacifier in his mouth. Only, when he realised what he had been doing he yanked the soother out of his mouth and chucked it over to the other side of the pen. 

Gabriel chuckled from the couch. 

========================

Dean sat on the floor sulking for quite a while, staring at the stupid baby toys and half-heartedly listening to the angels chat - Sam had returned to drawing. 

The only thing was, his eyes kept drifting to the pacifier he had thrown away earlier. It's not like he wanted it or anything. It'd probably make his Daddy happy if he had it though, right? He gave it to him after all. Yeah. He better take it back. 

Dean crawled over and grabbed the pacifier, stuffing it back into his mouth and starting to suck on it. Yeah. Daddy would be happy now. It definitely wasn't relaxing. 

So Dean sat and regarded the toys that were strewn about before him. Not very interesting. Baby junk. It was so boring in this stupid playpen though! Dean picked up one of the pop-toys. Nothing better to do. He pressed the button. Up popped a sheep. Right. So. Farm animals. He continued to press buttons revealing a cow, chicken, horse and pig. Hmm. He pressed them down and began to pop them again. It made satisfying clicking/ thunking noises. 

Over on the sofa Cas and Gabe smiled at each other as they saw the baby being drawn further into his Little headspace. Sam had gone pretty easily this time around, but Dean was always trickier. 

==================

Sam eventually got bored with colouring after drawing pictures of an awesome doggy, him and his Daddy at the park, him and Dean in the Impala and of all four of their little family sat on the sofa. Ok, so they weren't the best pictures ever but he was hoping that maybe one would make it onto the fridge. Still, it was time to get on with playing. But, first…

"Daddy, I need to go potty." Sam looked up at his Daddy. Sam knew how to go potty himself but Daddy always liked to be told where he was going. And besides, that seemed like the kind of thing a Daddy should know. 

"Ok Sammy. Do you need help?" Gabriel smiled down at his son where he was now sat up on the carpet. 

"No Daddy. I'm a big boy."

"Ok then big guy, off you go." Gabriel returned to his conversation with Cas, where they would occasionally glance over to check that Dean was still occupied. 

Sam got up and rushed off to the bathroom to go potty, glad that Daddy let him go by himself. Sometimes Daddy came with him to make sure everything was ok. He flushed the toilet and started out the door when he heard his Daddy call "Did you wash your hands Sammy?"

"Oops. No Daddy, sorry!" He rushed back into the bathroom to wash his hands before he returned to the living room. 

He looked at the crayons he had scattered on the floor and contemplated them for a moment before deciding that he didn't really want to do anymore colouring right now. What was Dean up to? Maybe he would want to play dragons or something. Yeah! Great idea! Sam ran over to his toy chest that was against one of the walls of the room and rummaged through until he found some of his plastic dragon figurines.

Sammy selected his favourite red dragon and then also picked up the green one that Dean seemed to like playing with. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t chew on his wings again this time though. 

Clutching a dragon in each hand, Sam walked over to the playpen and looked down at his brother to where he was sat on the floor. Dean was fiddling with the ear of a teddy, rubbing it between his fingers. He was gently sucking on the pacifier that was in his mouth.

Hmmm, if Sam could get Dean to keep the pacifier in his mouth while they played dragons then maybe Dean wouldn't be so tempted to chew on it. It would get in the way of making roar sounds, but it was something to think about. 

"Hey De!" Sammy greeted, smiling down at his little/big brother. And wasn't that confusing!

Dean looked up, startled to find someone that close to the playpen. When he saw it was Sammy though he grinned around the pacifier. "Hi Sammy. I come play now?" Dean asked as he got to his feet. 

"Yeah. Um…De…" Sam started staring at his brother, his voice trailing off. 

"What? Sammy?" Dean's smile faltered as he watched his brother. What was the matter?

Suddenly Sammy turned away calling "Uncle Cas! De's havin' an accident!"

"Nu-uh" Dean started, but then, he felt it. Warmth running down his legs. He looked down and saw a dark stain spreading over his shorts and a growing puddle at his feet. His breath hitched and he looked up, only to come face to face with his Daddy's concerned face. 

"Oh sweetheart" Cas sighed as he watched his baby's face crumple. He quickly scooped Dean up under the armpits settling him on his hip, uncaring about the pee soaked body pressed against his. 

"I din', I, I, I din'" Dean began to whimper softly as he was carried swiftly from the room "I din' ev'n know."

"I know. I know" Cas crooned as he walked into the nursery and laid Dean down on the changing table. Somewhere on the short journey upstairs Dean had lost his pacifier and so his embarrased cries were starting to get louder. 

Dean had had a good morning entering into his Little headspace. It was enough to make him give into tears, but it was tears of embarrassment and shame, rather than the cries of a the distressed wet baby that he often was. 

Dean was bright red in the face and his eyes were screwed tightly shut as he avoided looking at his Daddy. Cas found a clean pacifier in one of the draws off of the changing table and pressed it gently against Dean's lips. Dean's breath hitched again as he accepted the soother and began to frantically suck at it. "That’s it Dean. Everything's ok" Cas soothed. "We'll just clean you all up and everything will be fine."

"Bu'…bu' I had a accident" Dean mumbled both around his pacifier, but also around the arm that he had flung across his face in order to hide. Luckily Cas was well versed in interpreting his baby. 

"Not really sweetheart. You’re a baby. Babies don’t know how to potty, which is why they wear diapers. You were just enjoying your toys and were acting just like my beautiful baby is supposed to. You wet, and if you were wearing a diaper, it wouldn’t have mattered. we'll just get you all clean and all cosy in a new diaper and then it'll be all over" Cas explained as he started stripping Dean of his wet shorts and underwear.

Dean whined behind his arm as Cas started to wipe him clean and continued to make small distressed sounds as he was powdered and taped into a clean diaper. All the while, Cas cooed and kept up a litany of reassurances as he looked after his baby. He selected a new pair of shorts and tugged them into place over the diaper and then scooped up his son and walked over to settle them both in the nearby rocking chair. 

Castiel arranged on his lap so that Dean's head was cradled carefully in the crook of his arm and then he started to rock them both slowly. He hummed a few bars of Hey Jude until the tension started to leave his baby's body. Eventually Dean looked up into his Daddy's eyes, still softly sucking on his pacifier. 

"Hey. There he is," Cas smiled down at Dean. "You're ok baby. You're ok."

Dean sniffled one last time and mumbled "Sorry Daddy". 

"Oh baby, there's nothing to be sorry for".

"Sorry no diaper Daddy" Dean clarified.

"Ah. Well that’s more my fault than yours. I should have pushed harder earlier when we were getting you dressed. It's my job as the Daddy to make sure nothing happens to you, even if it just means making sure you're dressed properly." 

"Dean's fault Daddy" Dean persisted, eyes never leaving his Daddy's face. 

"No baby. Not Dean's fault."

Cas examined Dean's face and deduced that there was enough of Big Dean in the gaze to make a proper explanation worthwhile. As he continued rocking he started. "I know it's difficult to start being Little on purpose - without the need that’s usually present. I also know that its more difficult for you than it is for Sammy, because you have more to give up and further to slide. But you are a baby for a reason. You need what you need Dean, and there's no shame in that. No one minds that you need to be a baby for a while. Not Sammy, not Uncle Gabe and certainly not me. We'd all do anything for you sweetheart. I'd change as many diapers as necessary if that’s what you need, or even if that’s just what you want. It's ok Dean. It's ok."

Dean carefully examined his Daddy's face all through the speech and could see the sincerity in his eyes and could feel it in his voice. "Jus' embarasin' is all" Dean mumbled.

"I know you think that," Cas kissed Dean's forehead, "but hopefully one day you'll be able to embrace all parts of being Little. Until then, will you trust me to make the right decisions for you - even if you find it embarassing?"

"Yeah Daddy" Dean nodded. 

"Good." 

They rocked for a few more minutes, enjoying the cuddle and the quiet of the nursery. Eventually, Cas smiled down at the boy snuggled in his arms. "Are you ready to go see what's been happening downstairs?"

"Yeah Daddy" Dean nodded, and took out his pacifier and offered it to his Daddy. 

"Thank you baby," Cas took the pacifier from Dean and placed it on a nearby table. "Let's go then." Cas stood with Dean in his arms and transferred him again to his hip and made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. 

Once there, they found Gabriel and Sammy sat at the kitchen table sipping at warm drinks. Gabriel had a mug covered with pictures of various different types of sweets and Sam had a plastic cup covered in pictures of knights and dragons. 

As soon as Cas carried Dean into the kitchen Sam jumped up exclaiming "Uncle Cas! Dean! You better now?"

"Whoa, slow down Sammy. Let Uncle Cas get settled buddy " Gabriel stated calmly.

"Kay Daddy" Sam said, still bouncing on the balls of his feet, but he allowed Castiel some space to be able to pull out a chair, sit down and arrange Dean comfortably on his lap. As soon as they were still Sam started again. "So you 'kay now De?"

Dean blushed, but was saved from answering as his Daddy squeezed him tight and replied "He's fine Sammy, thank you for your concern. What have you two been up to?"

Sam continued to examine his brother, but aside from a blush and the addition of a bulge around his middle, he seemed to be fine so he took his Uncle at his word. He excitedly began to recount the things he had been doing. "Well I wanted to come make sure that De was ok, but Daddy said that I should leave you 'lone for a bit so I went to play dragons for a while. Dean can play later right?" Sam paused in his telling to make sure his Uncle would let Dean play this time. 

At Castiel's confirming nod he continued. "But then Daddy suggested we get something to drink, so we came in here and Daddy let me help him make hot chocolate and he even let me put it in the dinosaur mug!"

During the retelling Gabriel had been moving around the kitchen and had made his brother a steaming hot cup of tea with lemon, served of course in Cas' preferred bumble bee tea cup. 

"Wow! Sounds like you've been a very busy boy!" Cas beamed, and nodded his thanks at his older brother. 

"Yep! Sure have!" Sam grinned. He then became slightly more serious. "Uncle Caaaas?" he questioned, drawing out his uncle's name.

"Yeeeesss Saaaam?" Cas replied in a similar tone with a soft smile on his face.

"Can De have some hot choc'late too? Me n Daddy made lots!"

"That would be lovely Sammy, thank you" Cas smiled, then looked down to softly question the baby in his lap, "Would you like that Dean?" Dean nodded shyly. 

"Yay!" Sam shouted "I'll make it!" and then he ran off towards the stove where the pan of hot chocolate had been keeping warm.

"Wait just a minute young man. There's hot things involved. I'll help you" Gabriel jumped up to help his little boy deal with the hot pan. 

Castiel and Dean watched from their place at the table as Gabriel and Sammy pottered about the kitchen making a few banging and clattering noises. Soon however, Sam whirled back to them and came to a stop directly in front of them, holding out a bottle towards Dean. 

Despite listening to his Daddy upstairs, Dean still looked slightly aghast at the bottle being brandished at him and he recoiled slightly in his Daddy's arms. However, one look at his brother's hopeful face had Dean taking the bottle into his hands. He knew it was the right thing to have done by the smile that lit up his brother's face. 

Castiel smiled at the boy stood before him and watched the scene play out. As Dean accepted the bottle in his hands he prompted "What do you say Dean?"

"Ta Sammy" Dean said, not looking up, but gazing at the bottle in his hands. 

Sam beamed however "Welcome!" and with that he returned to his seat at the table and took a big gulp of his drink (being careful to lift the cup with both hands like his Daddy had reminded him earlier of course). 

After a minute of rolling the bottle between his hands, Dean looked around the room and received warm, smiles from his Uncle Gabe and from his brother. As his gaze lingered on Sam, he received an encouraging nod and perhaps a glimpse of Big Sam in his brother's eyes. He finally looked up slightly at his Daddy and received yet another big, warm smile and he felt a hand rub up and down his back. 

Dean still wasn't completely Little yet, but he was surrounded by people who loved him and supported him no matter what. He smiled. He raised the bottle up to his lips, took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck at the delicious hot chocolate that had been prepared for him. Maybe this baby thing wasn't quite so bad after all.


End file.
